


Quick Fix

by wheresmywatson



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: (does that even bother anyone though), Course Language, High School AU, I don't know their exact age but maybe around 16 or 17, I tried to keep them as in character as possible, M/M, Rough Sex, Sorry guys, choose your own age ahahahaha, wow stop talking in the tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-13
Updated: 2013-08-13
Packaged: 2017-12-23 08:56:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/924389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wheresmywatson/pseuds/wheresmywatson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock has decided to quit smoking, but he's going to need a distraction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quick Fix

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LittleRedHatter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleRedHatter/gifts).



> This was written because I held a Giveaway on tumblr (in honour of reaching 2k followers) and LittleRedHatter won! I hope you like it!
> 
> Also, a big thank you to itsonlyforevernotlongatall for helping with the general plot idea!

John was the last one in the change rooms that afternoon, having been chosen to pack all the equipment away after sport. When he finally got to the change rooms only a few others were still there and he set about changing his clothes quickly, barely even raising his head when Mike said goodbye and left with the others.

He wanted to get home as soon as possible so that he could start working on the assignment he'd been putting off, especially since it was due tomorrow. He knew he shouldn't have left it so late, but the truth was that he just had absolutely no interest in physics at all. That and he wasn't too good at the subject.

Sighing to himself as he pulled his shirt on and then reached for a clean pair of socks, John didn't notice the door opening again to reveal one of his other classmates. He was still so focused that it was only when the other boy spoke that he realised he wasn't alone any more.

"I'm going to quit."

John dropped the shoe he had been holding as he looked up with a jump, seeing Sherlock staring at him with narrowed eyes.

"Quit... school?" John asked nervously, unsure what the other was talking about. They'd never really spoken before, but John had noticed Sherlock from time to time and appreciated how handsome he was. He tried to get his shoes on while still being scrutinised by that gaze, but his fingers fumbled a bit.

"Smoking," Sherlock corrected as he stepped closer.

"Oh." John finished tying the laces of one shoe and moved to the other. "That's probably a good idea."

"I know that you find me attractive," Sherlock went on, apparently wanting to get straight to the point. John got his finger stuck in his laces. "You're a good-looking young man as well and I was hoping you would agree to distract me from my cravings." Sherlock was right in front of John now, staring down at him with an undisguised hunger in his eyes which made John gulp.

"Distract you how?"

"I need somebody to fuck me and you're the only person I trust."

Whatever John had been expecting Sherlock to say, that wasn't it. He leaned back and gaped up at the other boy, unable to think of a single thing to say in response which would make sense right now. He was still trying to gather his thoughts when Sherlock began undoing his shirt, taking the silence as a yes.

"Wait! Oh my god, Sherlock, you don't just ask someone to have sex with you because you're avoiding having a smoke!" John exclaimed, reaching out to grab the boy's wrists and stop him from removing his clothes.

Sherlock scowled immediately. "Do you mean you don't want this? I can find someone else. I'm sure Victor would probably-"

"No." John stood up, trying to reach Sherlock's level but frowning when he was reminded that Sherlock was absurdly tall. "I'm saying you shouldn't be having sex with just anyone. We hardly know each other! If you need a distraction, maybe you could... read ahead for a class?"

"If you're denying me because of my gender, I am highly offended," Sherlock said. "I don't believe for a second that you have a problem with this just because we don't know each other well. I have it on good authority that you've had sex with _many_ girls after only speaking to them once or twice beforehand and this is much the same. So what _is_ your issue?"

John was silent for a moment, annoyed at how true Sherlock's words were and wishing he could deny them. But if Sherlock wanted to _be_ fucked, it really wouldn't be very different from having sex with a girl, would it? John would still be on top. And Sherlock _was_ attractive, so that wouldn't put John off in the slightest.

"I have an assignment..."

"Physics. I had a feeling you hadn't started it after observing your body language in class every time the teacher reminded us about it. I've done it for you."

"That is bullsh-"

Before John could finish what he was saying, Sherlock had bent down and pressed their lips together forcefully.

John was still trying to work out what was happening when Sherlock pulled away and began stripping his clothes off. In a matter of minutes Sherlock was naked and John's trousers were around his ankles.

"I don't have any lube," John said, wetting his lips subconsciously as Sherlock pressed a condom into his hand.

"Don't move."

John did as he was told, waiting as Sherlock moved over to one of the lockers and swung it open – Carl never did lock his because he was always losing the key – to pull out an unopened bottle of lube.

"That does _not_ belong to Carl." John gaped as Sherlock returned to him.

"I put it there." Sherlock opened the bottle before looking at John expectantly. "Condom?"

Clearing his throat, John quickly nodded and glanced down at his cock, taking it in hand to stroke it a bit so it would harden. Once he was satisfied, he opened the condom packet and rolled it on slowly while Sherlock continued to watch him.

"Are you sure about this?"

Rolling his eyes, Sherlock bent down to arrange some of his clothes on the bench before laying on on them, coating his fingers with lube and beginning to finger himself.

If John's cock hadn't been completely hard before, it most definitely was now.

"You've, uh... you've done this before, then?" John asked as he knelt on the bench and stared, transfixed, as two of Sherlock's slender digits moved in and out of his hole.

With a soft moan, Sherlock nodded his head. He said nothing but removed his fingers before passing the lube to John and pulling his knees closer to his chest so that John would have easier access.

John coated his cock generously with the lube, excited as he shifted forward to line up. He was doing his best to ignore the nagging thoughts in the back of his mind of _what if I hurt him?_ and _there is no bloody way this is actually happening_ , but it became a lot easier when the head of his cock pressed against Sherlock's entrance and he could feel the warmth so close.

"I'm not going to break," Sherlock grunted, grabbing hold of John's thigh to try and pull him forward.

John gave in at Sherlock's request, pushing forward and letting out a loud groan as he managed to sink in all the way. Sherlock's fingers were digging painfully into his thigh but he made no complaints, far too distracted by the feeling of hot, pulsing flesh around his cock.

He began to settle into a steady rhythm of thrusting, biting his bottom lip in concentration and grinning every time he saw Sherlock arch slightly in response to his prostate being stimulated. John was trying to hit that spot with every inward thrust, but either he still needed to work on his aim or Sherlock was excellent at hiding his reactions.

Before he could dwell on that thought any longer, Sherlock was wrapping his legs around him to cross his ankles behind John's back.

"Faster," Sherlock urged, his eyebrows furrowed slightly. "I can still think. I need you to _distract_ me, or did you not hear me properly the first time?"

Slightly miffed that Sherlock didn't think he was doing well enough already, John braced his hands either side of Sherlock on the bench, gripping tightly so that he could speed up his thrusts evenly. The sound of their bodies slapping together echoed in the room and John experienced a brief moment of panic that someone might walk in before rationality took over again and reminded him that no one else had any reason to come by.

From the look on Sherlock's face, he seemed to be enjoying the quickened pace a lot more. John was about to give himself a mental pat on the back for his efforts when Sherlock grunted again and brought his free hand to John's other thigh, slamming his feet down on the bench behind John in order to shift their angle.

" _There_ ," Sherlock groaned after a moment of rearranging, fucking himself on John's cock desperately and letting more moans spill from his mouth.

John was barely keeping himself together as well, his arousal rapidly climbing to a peak as he stared at Sherlock's expressive face. Never before had he seen Sherlock so open and with his defences down, the sight searing itself onto John's brain and giving him a picture he knew he would masturbate to for years to come.

After a few more minutes of Sherlock controlling the speed, John felt his toes curling and let out a small moan as his whole body tensed. Sherlock must have been waiting for this exact moment, because he tightened his muscles around John's cock to help draw out his orgasm and let go of one of the boy's thighs so he could stroke his own cock at the same time.

It was over too quickly, John panting above Sherlock as he glanced down to see the other boys semen splattered across both their stomachs. "Was that fast enough for you?" he asked breathlessly, easing his now flaccid cock from Sherlock's arse and letting the other boy sit up.

"Oh, yes," Sherlock said with a nod, picking up his clothes and beginning to pull them back on. "You did well for someone who has never had sex with another male before."

"Thanks," John said wryly.

Fixing John with his intense gaze once more, Sherlock narrowed his eyes. "I hope you don't expect this to become a regular occurrence."

"Won't it?" John asked, getting off the bench and removing the condom before pulling his pants and trousers up. Once clothed, he put his hands on his hips and faced Sherlock. "Quitting doesn't happen over night, you know."

Sherlock studied him silently for a few more minutes before allowing a small smile to appear on his face.

"I suppose you're right."


End file.
